


Madness flows

by k_stnv



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying under the moon, Deadpool - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_stnv/pseuds/k_stnv
Summary: Peter knew there was something not right with him. Why did his heart skip a beat everytime he felt Wade's eyes on him? Was he in love? If so would he fight for this love? Would he be able to win the merc's heart over Vanessa? So many questions but not enough answers.Yes. He was going to do everything it took to make Wade his. He was willing to go all the way even if that meant doing things a normal 16-year-old boy shouldn't do."Prepare youself, Deadpool! You're going to be mine!" Peter mumbled under his breath. He was ready. "It's now or never..." he told himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever sat and wrote. English isn't my mother tongue so if there are any mistakes feedback would be much appreciated. Other than that I hope you enjoy and I'm praying not too many people get offended, haha.

Peter was confused. He had never felt such emotions flowing through him. Was this... love? " _No way_ " he kept telling himself " _It's Wade we're talking about. He's a guy, I can't possibly..._ "

Could he? Could he have fallen in love with the cold-hearted mercenary? All these questions were fogging his mind. He couldn't think, he couldn't focus, he couldn't sleep. Insomnia was setting in and it was draining him from all positive thoughts.

The friendly neighbourhood Spider-man and the merc with the mouth. "What a couple," he said to himself sarcastically, his heart fluttering at the idea of having _something else_ with Deadpool. But that was impossible;  Wade was with Vanessa - a beautiful woman and a former escort though those days were over. What would it take to make him fall in love with Peter?

He had to be sure. He had to be sure this wasn't just one of those times he got confused. As Spider-man he had a few flings here and there with both heros and villains but in what category fell Deadpool? He had the mind of a 5-year-old, the heart of a man and the skills of a deadly weapon – a disastrous package. His days in the military had turned him into a killing machine and after retiring he kept on getting stronger. Killing was in his blood. Spider-man's policy of "no killing" didn't matter to Wade unless they were working together. But even then there were incidents.

Wade was no beauty anymore. Weapon X had turned him into a monster and the effect it had on him was irreversible. He was doomed to walk the Earth as the monster he was on the inside.

"Monster?" Peter flinched at the idea of calling Wade a monster.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by the loud bang behind him. Why didn't his spidey-senses warn him about that? He quickly grabbed his mask which was covering only the top part of his face, hand shaking lightly.

"Oh! I didn't expect company here," a voice so familiar called, making all the hairs on Spider-man's body stand up. "I don't mind though. And more so if it's my beloved sweetums".

"Deadpool, what are you doing here?" Peter asked as he adjusted his mask in his suit. Did Wade see his face? "Oh, you know... stuff..." said the mercenary scratching his balls delicately. The spider didn't think anything of what Deadpool said, he was fixated on the scarred hands the merc had. “ _Weapon X_ _…_ ”he thought. The effects of the illegal action that was forced on Wade had changed him throughly. The scars were just what met the eye.

"Should I ask or is your life a secret now?" Peter caught himself asking a question he would never ask but what was said, was said. He didn't want to hear the answer. But he was about to.

"Why, do you want to know more about me," Deadpool's voice sounded flirtatious but Peter thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Suddenly a strong wind came out, dust particles started flying around and it seemed as if the space betwen Spider-man and Deadpool was getting larger. Staring at the mercenary with his big eyes, the spider didn't say anything. His mouth got dry all of a sudden and no words could escape.

"Why does this feel like a scene from those girly animes?" Deadpool asked, bringing an index finger to his mouth, giving himself the aura of a surprised man. "Are you going to confess to me, Spidey?"

"You're delusional" Peter frowned at the idea of confessing his _love_ to Deadpool, "Unless you have something important you want to tell me I'm going to go."

"No, no, no, no, wait! There's something!", Wade rushed to Peter, screaming loudly. Waving his arms vigorously over his head, running towards Spider-man, Deadpool stopped just before the younger man, inches from his face, "I have big news, Spidey!"

"What is it n-"

"I'M ENGAGED!"

"..."

Rock. Meet. Bottom. Peter was the rock and he could not see the surface anymore. The excitement in Wade's voice made the spider twitch for a split-second. He was so glad his face was covered by a mask because his dreadful expression was something he didn’t want the hitman to catch a glimpse of. But Deadpool wasn’t just your typical man in a funny suit with a full arsenal of weapons. His senses were toughened by all the years of practice and he quickly noticed the change in the man in front of him.

“What’s up with the long face, Spidey,” he asked jokingly, lowering his muscular upper body towards Peter. “Aren’t you happy for me?”

“I am Wade, it’s just that I recently ate Mexican food and it doesn’t like its new home.” And it was true – Peter was feeling sick to his stomach but it wasn’t because of the stupid excuse he made up. He was getting ever more convinced he had something for Wade now after seeing what was happening to him. But when did this happen? The merc with the mouth and the lady-hustler were close, their relationship was what people called _soulmates_ but he never thought what they had was so serious.

“And here I thought spiders ate only insects,” Wade remarked, light chuckle hiding behind his voice. Peter’s eyes dilated, eyelashes faintly moving while he was watching the man he loved burst into intense laughter. After a few seconds he noticed he was smiling under the mask – a wholehearted grin. And how could he not?

“You’re not funny,” Peter’s voice changed, obscuring his happy appearance, bringing him down to Earth once again. His usual self was very loving but he made sure no one, more less Wade, found out about that side of him. Putting on the Spider-man suit meant everything about Peter Parker had to be kept under the rug. Even if there were feelings like love were contaminating his mind. Keeping his private life away from _work_ was mostly all he believed in. Not once families and friends of superheroes got hurt just because said superheroes slipped and revealed their identity to the world. Spider-man and Peter Parker had nothing to do with each other. Period.

“You should come by someday and meet Vanessa,” Wade suggested.

_What?_

“What?”

“I’ve mentioned you countless times, she would love to meet the great Spider-man.”

A knife in the back would have hurt less than hearing Wade suggest a meeting between Spider-man and Vanessa. It stung. It stung as if thousand needles were piercing Peter’s skin at the same time. And it kept getting worse the more Deadpool spoke. There was nothing sinister behind his words but the younger man couldn’t take it anymore.

His vision got foggylike clouds spreading across the sky, covering every visible piece of land, not letting any light reach the ground before a storm. Tear ducts were no longer dry and soon before he could realize thick tears were soaking in his mask. At this point Peter realized he was vulnerable – one thing he could never let Spider-man be.

“Yeah… Sure,” voice shaking, knees trembling, Spider-man was losing his balance, the rooftop railing getting thinner in his eyes with every passing second. He had to go, he had to leave. Now!

Out of sudden his legs gave out. As if he was stuck with super-glue to the cold, hard concrete. Butthe feeling of falling wasn’t going away…

“Ah! Look at the time,” Wade exclaimed, catching Peter off guard which made him sway a little but not noticeable enough for the merc to see. “My lady-love is waiting at home so we can, you know, Netflix and chill.”

Peter bit his tongue which caused it to start bleeding. It hurt so badly but he didn’t stop. It the only thing that was keeping him sane at that point and time. He was so thankful when Deadpool started marching towards the door he came from but the though of him going to that woman changed the taste in his mouth – metallic at first, due to the bleeding, to sour from the vomit going up his throat. He started questioning his mental state – was he going insane?

Not being able to identify his mental state, Peter didn’t see Wadeleaving the rooftop until he heard the door closing shut behind him with a loud bang. He was numb. Not being able to feel his body or his mind was a new feeling for him. And all this for a sinful man. ” _What a cruel fucking joke..._ ” Peter cursed when he saw his breath in the form of transparent smoke.

The cold air had hit him hard, lowering his body temperature, making him feel a little feverish. It was about time he headed home. The amazing Spider-man could take over the world but when the love talk came up he was just a man - hurting, like everyone else.

Shooting a web from his wrist, the spider swung from the rooftop railing, falling down but soon jumping in the air, held by the thick string.All he wanted at that point was a nice hot bath and a good night sleep.

Being dead tired as he was, Peter ended up throwing himself on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Wade appeared in his dream. He was talking but his voice was muffled and Peter couldn’t read his lips. He never got to know what the merc said in that dream but in the end he couldn’t be bothered. It was what it was – Wade Wilsonand Vanessa Carlysle were engaged and Peter, as Spider-man, was going to attend their wedding, smiling for photos, being his usual happy self. Or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some mistakes in this second chapter for which I apologise for but I just wanted to put it out there asap. I hope you enjoy it!

“What is taking him so long?” Weasel blurted out, bringing the glass with whiskey to his mouth, taking a long sip before putting it back on the glass-mat close enough for him to reach again in a few minutes. Which he did. His fingers were sliding across the rim, making circles with a slow pace. The ice had almost melted but the beverage was still really cold which caused the glass to sweat.

“Be patient. He’s been getting a lot of calls recently,” a female voice called from the kitchen. It calming, relaxing, reassuring. Vanessa was a beautiful woman, one might even question how Wade had a chance with her. Not many knew about their past though. Weasel was one of the few people who knew about the highs and lows during the course of their relationship. They had hard times, times of separation but not once did Weasel take a side. He was a man of thought, a man of reasoning. He knew better...

“Sweetheart, I don’t know how you find the strength to wait for your ugly boyfriend every night,” said Weasel, taking the glass in his hand and shaking it lightly so the water from the ice and the whiskey mixed. “He could be with another woman for all you know.”

Vanessa didn’t say anything in response. She kept quiet but there wasn’t doubt behind her silence. She and Wade trusted each other. That was why she said “yes” to his proposal a few days back. He surprised her with an extravagant diamond incrusted ring while singing their favourite song. And despite the ring possibly not being real, despite the auto-tune, she still wanted to spend her life with him. His crazy matched her crazy. They were meant to be and no one could say or do otherwise.

She opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Vanessa quickly rushed to the front door to see who was feeling bothersome at this hour of the night. There was no surprise written on her expression when she saw the red mask staring at the peephole. She smiled faintly and unlocked the door.

“AH! Baby, I forgot my keys,” shouted Wade, still in his Deadpool suit, and started taking off his shoes, gloves and mask. “You know the suit doesn’t look good with stuff pocking out of it.”

“Are you sure, my love,” Vanessa said flirtatiously, bringing her hand to his neck and stroking it gently. She could feel the textured skin underneath her fingers, nails pressing against the scars tenderly but putting on enough pressure so she could move Wade’s face towards hers. “I love it when stuff sticks out of your suit.”

“You’re a gal on a mission, aren’t you?” Wade smirked, leaning in and taking control over his fiancé’s lips. The kiss they shared was passionate, filled with love. For a moment both of them forgot about the troubles of the real world. Their tongues were dancing, not stopping even for a quick breath. The shared moment everything they could ask for – they had each other.

“Uhh, hello? I’m still here, lovebirds,” Weasel called from the living room, his head pocking out of the doorframe. “Unless we’re having a threesome you’re not allowed to continue for as long.”

Finally the kiss broke but the two lovers stayed in each other’s embrace for a little longer. Staring at Wade’s eyes, Vanessa thought how lucky she was – there, in the arms of the man of her dreams and he was all to herself. She wished for this to continue forever. “I love you,” she finally spoke. Wade wasn’t indifferent to her love towards him but this time it felt different. It felt... special.

“I love you too!”

“And I love alcohol and blowjobs, can we move on?” Weasel yelled, annoyed by the fact they made him wait for so long. He had downed his whiskey to the last drop during the special moment and was ready for another one. The light above his head was flickering at random, dimming and brightening the room every minute or so and that, together with the hard alcohol was making him feel dizzy but definitely not drunk. But he was yet to get wasted.

“Weasel, my man! What’s up with you, I haven’t seen you in so long,” Wade cheered, rising his fist for a bump when his friend looked at him with sadness in his stare. “Whoa, that’s a positive look right there. Watch and learn, babe.”

“My girlfriend dumped me...” Weasel cried out, averting his gaze from Wade to his lap, taking his hands and entangling his fingers. He was holding tight, almost enough to stop the blood flow to his fingertips. “She fell for someone else.”

“More positivity,” the mercenary said, annoyance hiding behind his voice. He was a very extroverted person, both as Wade and Deadpool which didn’t matter much to him since everyone knew him, and everything he went through was always filled with so much negativity he wanted to get away from all bad thoughts. “Don’t worry, man, I’m sure you’re way better than he is.”

“It was another woman,” Weasel sobbed.

“Well that was unexpected.” Wade’s eyes almost jumped out of his eye sockets. Just the thought was making him excited but then again he was a man who got turned on by weird things, including extreme violence.That was what people called “bloodthirst” but for him it was just another day of his life.

“You didn’t ask for group sex, did you?” Vanessa asked, carrying the whiskey bottle in one hand and a cup with ice in the other to the table. Placing them on the table, she took the glasses in front of her and started pouring the drink in each one while glancing at the heartbroken man’s direction.

There was silence. All you could hear was the sound of glasses being filled with alcohol. Wade slowly turned his head to Weasel’s direction.

“OH SWEET CHIMICHANGAS! YOU ACTUALLY DID ASK!” he screamed and started laughing like a mad man, banging on the table with one hand while burying his head in the other. The laugh echoed in the small apartment and for a split second it seemed as if Wade had actually taken a trip to Crazyland. Vanessa kept quiet but still couldn’t wipe away the grin she had on her face.

“So I shouldn’t have? Too soon?” Weasel asked dumbfounded. “Do you think she’ll agree if I ask in a few days?”

“Unless you want to live the rest of your life with no balls, sure, go ahead,” Wade scratched the back of his bald head, worried expression written on his face. “It’s not the most pleasant things in the world.”

“You’ve had your balls cut off?!” Weasel asked with both horror and surprise in his eyes. He knew his best friend better than Vanessa did, except some parts, he sure as Hell didn’t want to see said parts, but had never heard anything about castration.

“Been there, done that,” Wade shrugged, while simultaneously moving his, now full, glass towards himself, downing it with a fast hand and then placing it down on the table all the while staring at it blankly.“Not my proudest moment BUT the point is – a woman scorned is more dangerous than Colossus suffering from diarrhea after a wild visit to a local Del Taco.”

“That’s a... very descriptive way to prove a point,” Weasel said, adjusting his glasses and then continuing, “I’ve never been to a good Del Taco”

“OH!” Wade suddenly rose up from his chair. “By the way I met Spidey today.”

“What an associative thought,” Vanessa noted, playing with her engagement ring, spinning it around her ring finger, stroking it gently while the boys were having their intellectual conversation about balls.

“Yeah, where did that come from?” Weasel asked, mid putting a cigarette in his mouth and grabbing a match to light it up. The flame shone light to his palm until it quenched and all that was left was a little burnt piece of wood in his hand. The toxic smoke from the cigarette escaped Weasel’s mouth, disappearing in thin air. He was a chain-smoker who at first was feeling uneasy smoking around Wade but later got over it. It was a solid fact his best friend no longer had cancer ever since he got injected with Weapon X. The tobacco lit and soon ashes started falling on the table but Weasel swept them with his free hand, watching them fall to the floor.

“You know I had work today, right? One guy killed another guy and this guy hired me to kill that other guy so that the first guy could be avenged, it’s a long story,” Wade started, adjusting himself so he could sit more comfortably on the wooden chair. “I saw my partner when I went on the rooftop of the building where I _unalived_ that one motherfucker. I told him about Vanessa and I and he just grabbed his very sexy and ripped stomach.”

Weasel’s aura changed. His glasses fell lower on his nose and his gaze moved from the plastic ashtray to Wade’s face. As he was staring at the scarred man, who kept on explaining about Spider-man’s bowel movement, Weasel started thinking. He had a lot on his mind but the main question that was bothering him surfaced to the top. “ _Is that so?_ ” he thought. Having doubts ever since _the incident_ he was getting even more and more convinced there was something off about the whole “partnership” between Deadpool and Spider-man.

This wasn’t jealousy – it was logic. Spider-man had been acting strange for a while now but no one seemed to have noticed. He kept his guard up around Wade, he had been more careful about making mistakes when Deadpool was around, he was acting normal one moment and the other - a totally different person would be in the spider-suit. There was something fishy around Spider-man but Weasel couldn’t put his finger on it...

“And that made you think he ate Mexican?” Weasel asked, looking confused.

“The guy said it himself,” Wade answered, his tone a little harsher. He felt threaten but had no idea why. Why would his best friend be speaking in such a tone because of such a small thing? “And it looked like he was about to shart himself.”

“Yeah, I believe you.”

That was a lie. Weasel didn’t believe shit. Wade was delusional and insane but his best friend wasn’t any of that. He wanted to get to the bottom of the story. It was his mission. For Wade’s sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the best chapter since i had some troubles during the process of writting but nonetheless I'm happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!

“I can’t understand him but more importantly I can’t myself,” Spider-man said, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance then returning them back to his sides. “It’s like those times when you just ate but you’re asking yourself if you’re still hungry, you know what I mean?”

“And you called me out here during  crime rush hour because…?”

“”Because you’re the only person I can talk to about this.”

There were only a few people Spider-man trusted but one of the few who did fit that category was Daredevil. He was a kindhearted man, a gentle soul, but dare you cross his way you won’t see what’s coming for you. Peter knew he could speak to the man and get the answers he was seeking. That was the reason he called him that night on the same rooftop he stood a week before. The same rooftop where Deadpool had dropped the bomb. In his mind he knew this wasn’t the best place they could have met but the memories had faded a little so in order to tell his story the way it really was, he had to visit _the scene_.

“And you wanted to talk about-” Daredevil started but was interrupted by the younger man.

“About Deadpool!” Peter spoke, his voice rising rapidly.

“Being around that man gives me headaches,” Daredevil noted, touching his temple and running two fingers over it. His hearing was highly developed and was the main thing that kept him alive ever since lost his sight so being around the merc with the mouth was a physical torture for him. It was a fact when time called the two of them worked wonders together but in reality, behind the scenes Deadpool was more of a bother than an associate. “Even a week’s worth of sleep after fighting crime with him for a night can’t help the ringing in my ears.”

“Yeah, he really does justify his nickname.” Spider-man uttered while rocking his legs which were swung over the railing. He took a look at the city. It was fairly quiet but what stood out were all the lights – lights coming from the apartments in the tall skyscrapers, lights on the street from the stores still working at this hour, lights from cars going up and down the streets. Peter loved the view. It made him feel calm and he was able to collect his thoughts.

“Why do you say you can’t understand Deadpool?” Daredevil asked in surprise as if were the easiest thing to do. Wade Wilson’s head was filled with enough information to power a NASA computer and Peter didn’t know anyone, including himself, who would want to take a peek at the guy’s head. “ _It would be like a horror movie coming to life_ ,” he thought.

“Oh so you can?” the spider turned his head to his friend, asking him an, obviously, rhetorical question but he knew there would be answer. And he one sooner than he thought but that was also the time when the facts hit him.

“I don’t say I can but I can’t understand you either. Forget Wade, what is up with you with that girl-crush you have going on?” Daredevil put his hands on his hips, straightening his body, spreading his legs apart and giving himself more of a threatening than a friendly vibe. That was his way of communication and Peter knew that yet he felt the need to act as professional.

“Matt, if I knew we wouldn’t be here talking,” Spider-man responded, even though the question required more descriptive answer. But then he continued: “I need answers! You know how this goes, that’s why I thought-”

“I know how what now?” the devil asked, lowering his brow bone, looking angry as never before. The younger man realized he had made a mistake but decided to go on even though he knew what was about happen. He had hit a soft spot and there was no returning from that. Especially when that soft spot had to do something with _him_.

“You know what I mean,” Spider-man continued. His muscules tensed as if he was getting ready to take a blow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daredevil said, sure in his own words but the spider didn’t take any that. It was obvious Matt knew exactly what he meant but wanted to play oblivious. Anyone who had ever met him knew previously of the sexual tension between him and _that man_ but never said a thing. Spider-man thought it was fine to mention that because they were friends but found out last minute there were no exceptions. “And I’m warning you – dare you speak of that once again in front of me I won’t be as forgiving as I am.”

“Does this actually work on people? What a surprise,” Peter said calmly, not feeling a bit threatened by Daredevil’s tone. He had stepped on a landmine but knew it was going to blow up so he took his shot.

“Don’t push me Spider-man, you know my methods,” the devil spoke in response to Peter’s mockery.

“I do but do all of your _methods_ include rolling in bed with your arch-enemy?” the boy asked vulgarly. Every conversation with Daredevil would go south if the person who was talking to him decided to disrespect his personal space. Wade did that a lot but then again he had a healing factor and a set of katanas on him. Most of the general population - heroes, villains or normal people - did not have that which would result in a hospital visit. Peter hoped wholeheartedly the devil would spare him.

“You stand no chance against me, spider. Don’t push me,” Matt warned, clenching his fists. Veins started forming on his face and it seemed like his capillaries would pop right then and there.

Peter started wondering if he should push the man a little more and see him go completely mental while risking his life or if he should just let it go. Curiosity started taking over him but he didn’t request a meeting with the infamous Daredevil to interrogate him about his relationship status. He wanted a friend’s opinion on the matter at hand - his own problem.

“Okay, okay, calm down, you cray-cray,” Peter decided to go easy on Matt since things really were complicated with him and _that person_. Instead he went back to the original topic. “So what do you think I should do?”

“Let it go,” Matt blurred out.

“Excuse me?”

“Move on with your life. Wade Wilson is the last person you would want to be romantically involved with. Look, I personally despise all people who fill their _friends’_ heads with things that wouldn’t actually play a role in their life so you should take my words with a grain of salt,” the devil started. His voice was husky and full with reassurance and seriousness. He was a professional in his work as Daredevil and Matt Murdock and being brutal with his words was his specialty. Peter knew he had come to the right person for advice. Because reality was going to hit him in the face and he knew that was what he needed. “Let go of all pessimistic thoughts and everything that ever has something to do with that man. If you don’t you might as well dig your own grave.”

“What… what do you mean by that?” Peter stuttered. He was focused on Daredevil’s mouth and the words that came out of it. That was when he realized he knew almost nothing about the world surrounding him. The older man had ten or so years on him and had learned the hard way not to trust anyone but himself and yet… he had found someone. Someone who understood him, more or less, someone who was always there for him when he was feeling down, more or less. He had someone. Peter felt jealous.

“What I say is what I mean. Food for thought, kiddo,” Daredevil said, motioning his finger to his head. “All is going to be good, if that’s what you’re wondering. The battle may be lost but the war still isn’t over.”

“ _The battle may be lost but the war still isn’t over_ ,” Peter thought. What did that even mean? He had important questions which needed radical answers but all he got from his talk with the devil were more questions. Daredevil was a good friend and a smart man but the way he talked always left Peter dumbfounded. The maturity gap was obvious between the two men.

All of a sudden loud sirens broke the moment of peace and silence. Police cars alongside ambulances drove by the tall building Spider-man and Daredevil were on. Duty called the heroes.

“I guess we’ll have to continue this another time,” Daredevil noted, moving away from Peter and getting closer to the opposite side of the railing. He tried to tune up his hearing so he could find where in the city the problem lied but all he could hear was Spider-man’s heartbeat. It was beating as fast as a sprinter’s heart after a long run which made Matt twitch in surprise. He wasn’t able to detect if it was due to fear, love or anxiety. “Have a good one, Spider-man…”

All of a sudden Peter realized he was alone on the rooftop. Not knowing how many minutes had passed since Daredevil had fled but to him it wasn’t of much importance. He was going over the older man’s words of wisdom. How could what Matt had said affect Peter’s situation? What ideas was he supposed to get in that context of speaking? Questions, questions, questions…

Peter took a look around himself before taking off his mask. It was suffocating him like never before. He was all alone which made him feel relaxed. Alone with his thoughts he could finally think – think about everything thoroughly and come up with an answer to his dilemma.

On one hand he had Wade – the man whom the young man lusted after for reasons unknown. His heart was not pure but it was good. His mind was not clear but it was straightforward. His life was a mess but somehow he made it work for him as his own personal bitch.

On the other hand was Peter’s own dignity. He thought his pride would never allow him to love another man, so wicked for that matter but he was dead wrong. Wade was like a drug to him – getting him more and more hooked on the good feeling obsessing over the merc gave him. And, oh, Peter loved that feeling. He had heard before about love addiction but had never experienced it firsthand. It was a bittersweet pain making him feel ecstatic one moment and aching in agony the other.

“This can’t go on,” he told himself. And he was right – this was slowly killing him just like Daredevil had said. Peter had to make a decision once and for all. Was he going to lust after Wade or was he going to give up? Adrenaline was rushing in his system but had to choose. “I-…”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is ass, you guys…”

“Gwen, can’t you be a little bit more supportive? Peter just got his heart broken.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we have to take him to a sex club!”, Gwen Stacy noted, pointing to the sign above her head. It read “The Spice”. “What am I even doing here?!” she continued.

“We’re here to provide emotional support,” Harry Osborn spoke out. He and Gwen were two of the few people who knew about Peter’s secret identity. Harry didn’t mind his best friend having a man-crush and hell if he was going to let his buddy drink away his feelings. Gwen, on the other hand, hated Deadpool. From all the stories their friend had told them, she was quick to go against Peter having any feelings for, as she called him, that killer. “Did you bring your fake ID’s which I gave you?”

“Sure,” said Gwen, flashing the card in front of Harry’s eyes, “I’m still not okay with this though. What if we get caught?”

“We might if you don’t lower your voice… Pete, did you bring yours?”

No answer.

“Peter!” Harry yelled, slapping the spider across his forearm. Peter slowly pulled out of his pocket the fake ID card, his eyes not leaving the ground. He was feeling so many emotions at that time but excitement was not one of them. His friends had to drag him out of the apartment, promising his aunt they were just going to go study at Osborn’s for the big test that was coming. Aunt May didn’t suspect anything which relieved Harry. She was very protective of her nephew and if she knew about their plan, all hell would come loose. Luckily, they exited the building without a problem and went straight to the arranged place.

“”Why are you making him do this? Can’t you see he’s miserable!?” Gwen Stacy asked, hiding the pain in her voice as much as she could. She couldn’t bare seeing Peter going through a heartbreak but she couldn’t leave him alone either, so she agreed when the young Osborn told her he had a plan to cheer up their friend and bring him back to good spirits.

“He’s gonna be fine. He just needs a good lap dance,” Harry answered, wrapping his arms around Peter and Gwen, pulling them closer to himself, “Now let’s go and get some pussy!”

* * *

The entering process went without a problem and once they were in they found a table and sat down. The music was shaking their seats, along with the glass table in front of them, which looked like it was about to break due to the pressure. Harry raised a hand, calling out to one of the waiters, and ordered a full bottle of Ace of Spades champagne. Gwen Stacy looked him up and down as if she was saying “Are you kidding me right now?”. He was very serious though. Having a rich dad came with a few perks here and there and right now he wanted the best of the best for his pal.

Once the champagne arrived in metal bucket filled with ice and the waiter placed three glasses in front of every person, opening the bottle afterwards, Harry poured out a generous amount in each glass, almost spilling the expensive beverage. He raised his arm for a toast yet didn’t say anything. Peter finally grabbed his glass, attributing to the toast and seconds after that he gulped it down like a shot, reaching for the bottle once again.

Gwen was staring at him, speechless. She knew he was feeling down but never imagined it was this bad of a situation. Turning her gaze to Harry, she saw him talking to another waiter, handing him a big stack of cash. A minute or two after that three, almost naked, women showed up, two of them curling up to Peter and one, taking a seat next to Harry.

Seeing her friends in that situation made the young woman sick to her stomach and had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Once she was gone, young Osborn spoke:

“You can do anything you want with these girls, Pete. I have you covered.”

Peter looked up for the first time ever since arriving at the club. His eyes were blank yet his face expressed a painful emotion. He didn’t waste any time – grabbing one of the girls by her wrist, leading her to a private room. Behind him he could hear his best friend scream with excitement something along the lines of “Atta boy! That’s my man!”, but he could care less.

The spider was getting close to his destination when his spider senses started ringing. He looked around when suddenly something caught his eye. He felt a lump get stuck in his throat at the sight. It was Weasel. The young man knew the man he saw couldn’t have been alone so he started searching every corner, every table, until…

“You always know how to cheer me up, my man.”

Peter heard the familiar voice over the loud music. All of a sudden the world around him started spinning fast. He completely forgot about everything and turned to the woman, bringing his mouth to her ear:

“Do you have spare bras and panties in the back?”

The escort moved back, her eyes widened. She quickly realized what was happening right in front of her, taking the boy’s hand gently in her own.

“Follow me,” she said, her voice, soft like a bird.

They walked in the dressing room and she started looking around as if searching for something. Something special.

“You know… my son is just like you,” she spoke.

“Like me?” Peter asked, dumbfounded.

“Gay,” she answered, handing in a black laced lingerie, a wig, a costume mask and some ducktape. “I know what you’re going through and you need to know it’s all going to be okay.”

“What are you-” the boy spoke but quickly stopped in his tracks, looking down at the tape, “Why did you give me this?”

“Do you know how to tuck?” the woman asked in a serious voice…


	5. Chapter 5

“No, no, no, no, no! This doesn’t feel right!”

“It will, once you get it in place.”

“I feel like I’m doing permanent damage to my dick,” Peter cried out. He had a long strip of tape in one hand and his package in the other, trying to push it back as far as he could but the pain was making him shiver all over. The woman, Angel, had given the young man the tape to “tuck his junk away”. He had never heard of that practice previously but found out it was what drag queens did to make themselves look more believable and womanly. “ _What am I doing...?_ ” he thought, finishing up his business behind the long curtain in the corner of the dressing room.

“Do you need help?” Angel spoke.

“NO!... I mean, no,” Peter said, adjusting everything in place. “I think I’m done.”

“Well, come on out and let’s see how you did!”

The moment Spider-man stepped out he felt the blood rushing to his face, making him bloodshot red. What lengths did he go to and for _what_? He wasn’t sure himself but the look on the woman’s face brought back some of his confidence.

“Oh my God, baby! You look amazing,” she said, covering her mouth in surprise. “The guy you’re doing all this for must be worth it.”

Hearing her say that, Peter remembered what was happening – he was in the backroom of a strip club with a hustler, putting on a pair of female underwear and a wig. He felt defeated. His feelings for Deadpool were once again coming back as if all the work his did to suppress them was yesterday’s newspaper – thrown away like trash and forever forgotten. He was a man on a mission now! A man, dressed up like a woman, on a mission that could cost his love life and sanity. There was one goal for the night and Peter knew he would not leave the place without reaching it.

Pulsing with determination, he struck a pose in front of the mirror, looking at himself, looking at what he looked like in that moment. _A disgrace_ , some would say, but Peter didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion. Only one person mattered and he was going to meet that person, face to face, looking like a baby prostitute. What could go wrong?

Once Angel was done with the light make-up application on Peter, and he had put his wig and the carnval mask, she had previously handed him, on, they finally left the room and entered the main hall. That’s when the boy felt people’s judgemental and lustful looks on him. He knew they were eyeing him up and down, undressing him in their minds, imagining all sorts of sinful things they could do to him. He felt objectified. To them, he was just a piece of ass they could fuck and leave behind. “ _No one brings emotions to these places_ ,” Peter thought.

And he was right. He saw Angel looking over at him and he realized she knew what he was experiencing. This was her life – stripping naked down to nothing just so she could provide to her family and herself. Reality hit him real fast, making him rethink everything he had done up until this point. But running away was no option…

They finally reached the table Peter had seen Weasel at. He was sitting there, glass in his hand, cigarette hanging from his lips and next to him sat Wade. Angel pointed her at their direction, glancing at Peter, non-verbally asking “ _Is that them?_ ”. He nodded and that’s when she went to town.

The boy stood in his place when his new friend approached the two men. He was able to hear their conversation which went smoothly, just as he had hoped:

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Angel said. “Having fun tonight?”

“Sure we do, ma’am,” Wade answered.

“My friend over there and I saw you and decided to give you a free lap dance,” she said, pointing over to Peter and bringing her gaze back to the duo. “Do you accept?”

“Sure we do, ma’am! Bring her sweet ass over here!” the merc spoke, a slight grin on his face.

Hearing that, Angel waved a hand to Peter who didn’t waste time, standing like a “stop” sign awkwardly in one place. As he came close to the table, he saw the woman straddling Weasel in a kinky position. The spider fidgeted his way over to Deadpool who raised his hand in a gentle motion as if to help out the, who he thought was, lady get to him quicker. Peter took his hand, feeling the damaged skin on the bottom of his palm and promptly seated himself of Wade’s lap, praying the man didn’t feel his, now, taped down dick.

“No need to be shy, baby,” the mercenary spoke in a soft voice. “I don’t bite… unless you want me to.”

Peter flinched but quickly regained composure. He gazed into Deadpool’s eyes yet he couldn’t see anything – not a slight glimpse of emotion… And that’s when he started dancing.

The young boy was moving his upper body forward and back, slow at the beginning, getting faster as the time went by. He was in rhythm with the music which was loud as ever when he felt the bigger man’s hands grabbing at his hips hard yet still keeping a gentle composure. This motivated Peter to keep going even harder. He started thrusting his body in every direction possible, moving his face closer to Wade’s, a kiss-distance away and backing up fast. His hands were running all over the merc’s body, gently tugging any piece of clothing he could get to as if asking the man to get undressed then and there.

Peter was asking for trouble yet didn’t realize it. He was so into that one moment with Deadpool where he could do all those things he had dreamed about, and not feel ashamed. As he was dancing he felt something hard under his butt… Peter was a man as well, he knew  what was happening, yet couldn’t bring himself to look down so he just kept going. And together with that, he could feel _it_ getting harder and harder, and harder…

The spider stopped dancing, stood up, looking into Wade’s eyes. He could feel his tuck coming loose, afraid the man could feel it as well. So he ran away…


	6. Chapter 6

Peter ran as fast as he could across the main hall. He had nearly sweated all make-up off his face and the glue, which was holding his wig down, was barely even there. He had given his all in that shameless lap dance, forgetting about everything – all the men that had come to the club looking for a quick fuck, all the women working there who were being touched inappropriately, everyone. As he was trying to get as far away as possible, many questions flashed across Peter’s mind: “ _What the actual fuck am I doing?! Why did I let it happen? And why the fuck did Wade get fucking h-_ ”

“Hey! Wait!” the boy heard Wade’s voice behind him as he was sprinting to the backroom. It looked like the older man was chasing him but Peter had no idea why, so there was no reason for him to stop running. “Why did you leave?”

To Peter’s surprise, the merc with the mouth quickly caught up to him, just as he was about to enter the backroom. He felt that same rough hand grab him by the arm, taking him to the nearby bathroom. Once in there, Wade slammed the boy to a wall, erasing any possibility of escape. His big forearms were positioned next to Peter’s sides, almost touching him yet were not far away enough so he could run away once again.

“Lady,” said Deadpool, panting heavily, “You sure know how to run. Are you an Olympian athlete ‘cuz I think you should give that a shot.”

Just like his hero/villain counterpart, Spider-man was also inhaling and exhaling rapidly due to exhaustion. He was looking at the ground when he realized the tape had come off entirely and his full-on boner was poking out of the laced underwear. Bringing his hands down to hide that obvious fact, Peter caught Wade’s eyes. This time there was something - not certainly definable but he was sure it was _something_.

“Please let me go, I’ve made a mistake,” the boy cried out, trying to hide his embarrassment, but quickly realized the mercenary wasn’t going to grant his wish. Peter knew about Deadpool’s multiple personalities, never knowing which one he would encounter but he knew all of them were pro-caring a weapon wherever Wade went. Anything was possible with that man.

“Oh, honey, are you alright? Do you want some cold water on your face, you’re red all over, it may be a sign of-”

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?” Peter screamed loudly in Wade’s face. Regaining his composure he realized what he had done but there was no turning back. With this irrationally emotional word-vomit he had dug his own grave. Fright coming all over him, the spider closed his eyes shut, awaiting for the fatal blow.

But there was never one.

“Now, now young lady, watch your language,” Wade spoke in a calm matter, yet a sense of scolding was present. “Let me see your face.”

The merc with the mouth gently reached for Peter’s face but his hand was met with a loud slap. It took Deadpool a good moment to realize what had just happened and when he did, he felt a slight anger inside him.

“ _What the fuck? We’re trying to be nice here, FOR ONCE, and this girl is trying to go all Heather Chandler on us??_ ” finally one of Wade’s personalities, Yellow, spoke up. “ _Fuck me if I’m playing along with this bullshit! You OK with that???_ ”

No, he wasn’t OK with any of that so Wade decided to scare some good manners in the girl, who looked like she was going mental. Grabbing both Peter’s arms with one hand, he lifted them up above his head. As he was looking the _presumed_ girl dead in the eye, he decided to look down. And that’s when he saw it.

“Um, lady,” he said gently, voice shaking a bit, “Why do you have a boner?”

Until now Peter was trying his best not to look towards Wade’s face but those few spoken words threw him in a giant shock, his head unconsciously moving upwards. As he met Deadpool’s eyes, he felt every hair on his body stand up. Never as Peter Parker or Spider-man had the boy felt so embarrassed. “ _Disgusting,_ ” his inner voice spoke up “ _That’s what you are and that’s what you know he thinks of you!_ ”.

Every emotion Peter had felt ever since stepping in that club was trying to escape. His ears started ringing, arms and legs couldn’t move, head – positioned in one place, gazing at Deadpool’s face, looking for a piece of sympathy. He couldn’t find any… All there was-

“ _Disgust,_ ” that dreaded voice said once again “ _Oh no~! My boy-crush saw my gross side, should I suck him off right now or should I give him another lap dance?_ ”

“Shut up…” Peter whispered to himself.

“ _What a hard decision!_ ”

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE WRONG! I-” the boy shouted, biting his tongue so hard, blood ran down from his mouth onto his chin. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts anymore – only his inner demon who kept on yelling slurs at him.

“Hey man…” the spider finally heard a calming voice but this one was not in his head. It was Wade. “Are you on any drugs?”

“No,” Peter sniffed. Tears started rolling along his cheeks for and unknown reason. Was he happy that the man he adored so much was giving him his full attention? Was he sad due to his embarrassing position in that moment? Questions, questions, questions. “I’m fine…”

“You can fool yourself but you definitely can’t fool me!” the merc said, persistence in his voice. And it was true. He, who had seen of much of the world – all the bad, the good, mostly the bad, was not someone who could be fooled so easily. And definitely not by a confused teenager . Peter knew that but still decided to push his own limits in search for an escape. Though his tries were good, they didn’t pay off. Wade saw right through him, read him like an open book.

“ _He knows you like him~!_ ” the inner voice taunted the boy.

“I don’t!” Peter said.

“You think so, really? I was bluffing, FYI.” Wade spoke, releasing the boy’s hands from his grip. He had held them up against the wall for so long, bruises had started to appear in the form of finger marks. “Sorry for that, dude. Sometimes I don’t know my own strength.”

“It’s okay, I… kind of liked it.” the spider answered to the taller man’s apology, smile appearing on his face. He rubbed his injured wrists, trying to get the blood flow going so the bruises would disappear faster. He didn’t want to make up ridiculous explanations to his aunt’s face. She was the type to worry about everything and this sure would have made her so furious, she’d call the school and report a case of bulling. Despite everything, Peter loved his aunt very much and he’d rather not have a confrontation with her over something like this.

“So, what are we going to do now?” he continued, a sigh leaving his mouth. He never expected what came afterwards.


End file.
